


Night Solace

by Rouser



Series: Satos and Sagas [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, bed buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouser/pseuds/Rouser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night back from the Spirit World, Korra has a nightmare and Asami is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Small thing I wanted to do after that incredible finale ... Mainly just about Korra and Asami adjusting back to the real world

The first time Korra had a nightmare, it was terrifying.

It was their first night back from the spirit world.  Only a few hours earlier, they had been dining with their friends and family, swapping stories of the last four days, and enjoying fruit pies.

At the end of the meal, Korra looked at Asami with wide eyes that contained bliss, caution, and everything in between.

 _Are you ready?_  Korra hand wrapped around Asami's beneath the table.

 _Yes._  Asami gave Korra a reassuring smile.

Telling their friends they were dating wasn't nearly as hard as either had expected.  It was the silence that followed that was agony.

Bolin was the first to save them.

"Congratulations!" He bolted into a standing position, and instantly his arms lifted them both off the ground in a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Opal, Pema, and the airbender kids followed, each with their own hugs to give.  Jinora was the only one who also gave them a distinctly smug smile.  Both Tenzin and Mako followed with their heartfelt congratulations.

After dinner everyone split.  Tenzin borrowed Korra to make arrangements to meet with Raiko; Mako had pulled Asami aside, requesting a moment alone.

"I'm happy for you, both of you," Mako said. "I hope things won't be awkward between us."

"I wasn't planning on it," Asami teased, "You make a pretty great friend."

"Friends have each others backs," Mako promised, "I have Korra's, and I have yours."

They embraced in a gentle hug.  "Thank you for what you did." Asami looked pointedly at his injured arm.

Mako smiled softly. "Had to protect my team." His chest puffed out slightly.

They split; Mako on his way to the healer’s -- and maybe to drink with a few of the White Lotus guards -- Asami back to the main building.

After a brief chat with Pema, Asami found her way to Korra's old room, only to find the Avatar already there.  Naga, of course, was there too, asleep peacefully in a surprisingly-small ball of fluff.

"Hey," Korra greeted.  She had already changed into a tank top and loose cloth pants.  

“Hey yourself,” Asami smiled softly.  “Mind if I crash with you?”

Naga’s ears perked up, recognizing the woman’s voice.  “And Naga, too,” Asami corrected.

“Not at all,” Korra blushed slightly.  “Where were you?  I looked all over.”

“Oh, I was just talking to Pema.”

Korra ran a hand through her hair, sending fly-aways in every direction.  “What were you talking about?”

Asami reached behind her neck to undo her hair band.  “I just wanted to make sure if there was space here for me, since they loaned out all the spare rooms to some of the refugees.”

Korra’s eyes flickered, promising there was always space for her.  “What did she say?”

“She apologized that they didn’t have any open rooms,” Asami said, “But she said it would be fine if I stayed with you.”

“Oh, okay,” Korra exhaled in relief. “That’s it?”  Asami’s hair fell out like a frame around her face.

Asami smiled shyly, the promise of a blush spreading across her cheeks.  “She also advised me against any … fooling around … at night.  Rohan figured out how to open doors.”  Suddenly, Korra was redder than she was.

“ _Oh._ ”

Unsure how to proceed down _that_ conversation, Korra hastily changed the subject. 

"I found a blanket," Korra said, "I wasn't sure how cold you'd be, since it's different than in the Spirit World."  Indeed, a large fluffy blanket was heaped on Korra's bed.

"Good idea."  Asami was touched.  Korra must have remembered some off-handed comment Asami made once about how cold she got at night.

Something clicked in Asami’s mind and her eyebrow shot up.  “How did you know I would be staying with you?”

“I - I didn’t,” Korra stammered, “I was just hoping … I kind of got used to sleeping next to you while we were in the Spirit World.”

Unfortunately for Korra, the blush quickly returned as Asami changed into her nightgown.

Torn between a desire to watch and not wanting to be creepy, Korra awkwardly glanced around the room.  Sure, they had bathed in the Spirit World, but they had kept their underclothes on -- Korra could just bend the water out and blow them dry -- and the water had distorted everything to an extent, and it just seemed so much more _real_ now they were back, and --

“Korra,” Asami spoke gently, “I don’t mind if you look.”  But she was already re-dressed a moment later.

“Hey,” Asami said, “I’m going to check out the damages to my factories tomorrow.  Think Naga would mind giving me a ride?”

“Not at all,” Korra smiled.  From the corner, Naga gave a sleepy whine in agreement.

Asami’s eyes locked with Korra’s and the space between them grew smaller and smaller, before ceasing to exist.  Asami draped her arms over Korra’s shoulders as tan wires snuggled around her waist.

Korra smiled. "I'm a little tired..." A mischievous grin snuck across her face and all of a sudden, Asami's feet were in the air.  

Korra had fallen backwards onto the bed, pulling Asami by the waist with her.  The taller woman was forced to catch herself before she crushed the bender.  Actually, was that even possible?

Asami bent her neck down so she was only an inch away from Korra's face.  Her dark hair surrounded their faces like a curtain, closing off the rest of the world.  Korra’s lips looked so perfect, so --

Asami's thought was cut off as Korra kissed her.

"I actually am tired though," Korra admitted once she was free to talk again.

"Well, let's go to bed then." Asami slid off between Korra and the wall, as the Avatar rolled onto her side.  Asami quickly wrapped herself around Korra's back, one arm over Korra's waist and the other beneath the pillow.  A moment later, the blanket covered them both.

"Goodnight Asami." Korra grabbed Asami's hand and snuggled it in the hollow of her neck.  

It was a familiar position from their vacation, but it sent a fresh pang through Asami's heart every time.  "Goodnight Korra."

A warm haze began to slide over them both, pulling on their eyelids and pulling them deeper into the mattress.  Asami hoped morning would be delayed.

She was so happy.

So comfy.

Warm.

Mm.

A few hours later, the peace was shattered.

"Ahhh!"

The shout jolted Asami awake.

"Korra?" Asami pushed herself off the mattress and scanned the dark room.  Naga was upright, looking at her master with hazed concern.

Asami then immediately glanced down to her girlfriend, who had curled into the fetal position.

Korra's skin was sweaty, and hot to the touch.  Her eyelids were clenched shut.  She shook -- no, not shook.  It was smaller, more hesitant.  Quivered.

Korra mumbled hysterically into the bed.

"Can't ... can't ... can't move.  Stuck.  Stuck in chair."

Asami’s first instinct was to grab onto the other woman’s hand.  Wait, that could make it worse.  Instead, Asami folded her legs underneath her to get a better position, and pulled the blanket off of Korra, the cool air now free to wash over her.

"Weak.  So weak..."

Asami placed a gentle hand on Korra’s shoulder.  “You’re safe.  We’re at Airbender Island.”

“I failed.  Failed.”

Asami’s hand other hand began to rub soothing circles into Korra’s mid-thigh.

"Have to … save them all.  Avatar .... my job."

“I’ve got you.”

"Burns ... it burns ... it burns."  Korra let out another anguished sob.

Asami slid her hand around to Korra’s other shoulder, and tried to pull the smaller woman into her arms.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Asami promised.  “You’re safe.”

She pressed a soothing kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead, then tucked Korra’s face into her neck.  A hand stroked Korra’s hair.

A few moment passed.  Korra’s whimpers grew quieter, before cutting out all together.

It was quiet.

"Asami?"  There were a few brief sputters as Korra tried to remove Asami's hair from her mouth.

"Hey." Asami loosened her grip so Korra could pull away and look her in the face. "You're safe."

"Did I have a nightmare?"

Asami murmured affirmation.  Naga licked the length of Korra’s arm and settled back down.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be.  I'm here for you." Asami pushed a lock of Korra's hair behind her ear. "Even early in the morning."

"Still, I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't."  Asami brought her hand up to cradle Korra’s face.

Wordlessly, they laid back on the mattress.  Rather than spoon again, Asami was on her back, and Korra tucked under her arm with her head snuggled into Asami’s neck, rising and falling with the swell of Asami’s chest.  Comfortable again.

Asami looked down at her girlfriend as she carefully stroked her hair.  Korra’s eyes were still open, half-lidded in comfort but still strikingly attentive.  

“What are you thinking about?”  Asami asked.

“ ‘m just happy,” Korra mumbled, snuggling her head deeper into Asami’s shoulder.  Asami melted into Korra’s touch in agreement.

“I was kind of afraid it was all gonna end,” Korra confessed, “When we came back.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Asami placed a kiss on the top of Korra's head to drive home her point

Sleep came easy after that.

 


End file.
